


Karaoke Date Night

by ronahn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuties, Date Night, Is that a thing, It could be so much better, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-smut, Stucky - Freeform, This is not very good, chubby bucky, idk - Freeform, karaoke fun with the avengers, this is a thing I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a karaoke party time for our Avengers, and date night for our favorite super soldier boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellaviatorii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaviatorii/gifts).



> Wrote this on a whim for my darling loarnes on Tumblr. I hope you like it? This could be so much better, but I really hope you like it.

Every few weeks, the Avengers get some time off. Usually Tony drags everyone out to a bar, or throws a party at the tower. Tonight is no different, with the exception of Coulson suggesting a karaoke bar. Never was a greater mistake made by a single human being. This is how seven Avengers, three ex SHIELD agents, and one Air Force colonel ended up in a karaoke bar on a Wednesday night.

Clint started off the evening by strutting around on stage singing “Girl in a Country Song”. Natasha is surprised he didn’t stop to get his cutoff shorts and cowboy boots, but knowing Coulson, there would be another show tonight where Clint would only be wearing the boots. Maria tried to convince Natasha to sing something, but apparently there is not enough alcohol in the world. Tony swears it’s true given how well Nat handles her vodka.

After a few drunken renditions of David Bowie, Journey, and Police songs performed by two adorably tipsy scientists, someone new appeared on stage. Dressed in his skin tight leather pants and a cropped faux military jacket, Bucky began a sexy, slow rendition of All of Me.

“All of me. Why not take all of me. Can’t you see I’m no good without you.” Bucky sang to Steve the entire song, breaking eye contact only to close his eyes, and feel all of the words.

With a smile he sang “take my arms, I’ll never use them.” To anyone else it would seem like a sick joke to make, but Steve just smiled and shook his head.

“You took the part that used to be my heart, so why not take all of me.”

With a curtsey, Bucky exited the stage, his dark eyes never leaving Steve’s tear-filled baby blues.

“Where in the hell did that come from?” Natasha sternly asked. Bucky shrugged a reply.

“With that, I think we’ll call it a night.” Tony said, slamming his hands on the table, clearly sensing the shift in the mood.

“Yeah! Coulson and I have some things to go over back at my place. See you all tomorrow!” Grabbing Coulson’s hand, as Clint practically sprinted for the door, the other manage a wave before they disappeared.

After everyone else said their goodbyes, Steve and Bucky found themselves walking home together in the crisp, fall evening.

“You remember when I sang that song for you? Back in our apartment?” Bucky quietly asked Steve.

“Yeah Buck, I did. You wore those stockings I bought for you. It was the first time you let me see you like that.”

“It was. You cried then too you big baby,” Bucky joked as he nudged Steve. “That was the first time I really realized who I was. You’ve always loved me for me haven’t ya Stevie?”

“Yeah Buck. I always have.” Steve smiled fondly. “Hey look!” He pointed to a vintage looking diner, “let me buy you a milkshake?”

“Yeah okay. That sounds wonderful.”

====================================================================

Bucky always knew Steve was a little shit, but two straws in a milkshake for two was taking it too far.

“Really Steve?” Bucky asked, giving Steve hus best skeptical look.

“Yes really. We were never allowed to do this before. I always wanted to, but I knew we never could. Now shut up and drink your damn milkshake.” Steve joked sternly.

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

The taste of a good malt shake was something Bucky would never tire of. All too soon it was gone, and Bucky wished somehow there were more. Like his glass would be perpetually full.

“You want another?” Steve asked.

“We probably shouldn’t. One was enough.” Bucky half heartedly assured him.

Just then, their waitress set down another shake with two straws. “It’s on the house. Our heroes deserve something sweet.”

Bucky silently thanked the kind women as he began to savor the chocolatey taste once more.

==============================

Feeling content and full, the two continued their walk home, reminiscing about their childhood, walking arm-in-arm down the leaf covered sidewalks of New York. 

By the time they had reached home, Bucky was remembering why leather was not something he enjoyed wearing for long periods of time. Especially with his extra layer of pudge the 21st century had added to his figure.  
“I have something to show you Steve.” Bucky teased seductively. “A little something to say thank you for a wonderful date night.”

Bucky led Steve into their bedroom, and gently pushed him on the bed. Steve watched, anticipating the show that was to come. Ever so slowly, Bucky peeled off the leather to show a red, lace, thong beneath them.

Steve couldn’t believe the picture Bucky made, standing there in a military jacket wearing sinfully delicious panties, and nothing else. It too everything in him not to drop to his knees and show Bucky just how incredible he looked.

“Well Stevie? What do you think?”

“I think… I have told you before. Don’t call me Stevie.”


End file.
